The Academies
by DemonBlade45
Summary: HERO and EVIL Academy. One Prestigious and one Feared. When an E-HERO reaches the age of 21 they must make a choice that will impact their lives forever. Some choices lead to death and destruction, while others lead to the protection and safety of others. These Academies help each E-HERO to find their path. Justice or Corruption, which will win in the end? Find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I ended up canceling Neo Troubadour. I plan on making a rewrite but I don't know when. So this story will take its place for the time being. I got a question from one of my friends saying, "Wouldn't it be cool if Duel Monsters actually went to school, got a job, and did all that stuff." I thought it was a pretty cool idea so here I am typing it up. Now lets begin the Prologue.**

**Prologue**

**There are two known Academies in the world. The most prestigious being The HERO Academy. Most of the students work hard to get jobs that suit them. The reason why it was so prestigious was that all of the famous HERO's that graduated had become influential in the world. A town was built and named HERO City. (A/N: Kinda redundant so far huh.) However, HERO City was not what it was supposed to be. There were three groups. One being the Low Class or as some call it, "The No Future Group." The second was the Middle Class. They got their recognition when they were SEEN doing it. They were average fighters and such. The High Class was full of "Elitist Snobs" as most of the Low and some of the Middle Class called them. They basked in the glory of recognition. Even though they would do a poor job, they would buy off the reporters to get the recognition they wanted.**

**The second Academy was a feared one. It used to be the old HERO Academy until they built the new one. It had become decrepit and looked like it was on its last legs. This place was known as EVIL Academy. Only the worst of the worst come here. Some are sent here because their parents don't care for them anymore, some are sent due to bad behavior in the HERO Academy, some have no other place to go to. HERO Academy and EVIL Academy have annual contests to see who is better. One year, EVIL Academy won, but was blamed for cheating, which no foul play was ever discovered. But most people believed HERO Academy. Why, because it was prestigious. Over the course of the years, EVIL Academy had grown famous. Not as famous as HERO Academy. They had grown famous because some of their graduates managed to get a job in HERO City but only as the Low Class. **

**Chapter 1**

HERO Academy, Most of the great and powerful Elemental HEROS had graduated here. However, there were two that had only landed in the Middle Class. They were Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix. A young woman had closed her locker. She wore a red spandex outfit that hugged her curves well. She had ashen gray skin with black to grey hair. She wore a gold crown around her head. She was known as E-HERO Burstinatrix. She had another name, "The Fire Princess." Most male monsters would hit on her and receive a glare that felt like they had died in a fiery explosion. Nobody could get close to her. However, behind this façade was a shy and somewhat frightened young woman. She had been bullied most of her life by the High Class. Anyway, she walked off to her next class, "The Path," as most people called it. They talk about the path they want to choose. Why this is a big impact in a HERO's life is simple. When they reach the age of 21, they have choices pertaining to a certain form. For instance, her father, Flame Wingman, used to be Elemental HERO Avian. He had several choices, most of which would have landed him in the High Class. His other choices were: E-HERO Tempest, E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman, E-HERO Phoenix Enforcer, E-HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer, E-HERO Electrum, and E-HERO Wild Wingman. There was another but is considered against the law to become one. They were known as Evil HERO's. Her mother, who was an E-HERO Lady Heat had stayed as herself. The other known HERO who broke the law was E-HERO Busrtinatrix. She had chosen the path of Evil HERO Inferno Wing. She was later apprehended and tried. She was executed as a result of her choice. Anyway, Burstinatrix had arrived at her class and took her seat. This class didn't interest her in the slightest. She had known which path she would take and she would take the Rampart Path. When the class was dismissed she headed to her locker. When she reached it, she saw a man waiting for her.

"What do you want Avian?" Burstinatrix asked while opening her locker. This particular Avian happened to be of the High Class because his Parents were as well.

"So, have you made a decision yet?" Avian said getting her to sigh.

"Yes." Burstinarix said closing her locker she walked away, blowing him off. Avian was beyond furious. He paid one of the students to beat him up and he 'limped' to the Chancellor's Office to report her. She was later called in to the office.

"Why am I here?" Burstinatrix asked while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Why did you beat up Mr. Avian?" The Chancellor asked her which in turn he received a wide-eyed look from Burstinatrix.

"What do you mean? All I did was walk away from him after he tried to hit on me." Burstinatrix was furious that he came here and told a lie to the Chancellor just to get her into to trouble. All High Class HERO's got special privileges. Some of who abuse it.

"I hate to do this to you, but you leave me no choice." The Chancellor said pulling out her transcripts. He took a stamp and stamped TRANSFER in red ink. She looked at it at wide eyes. She was being transferred to EVIL Academy. A black shadow appeared in the office and a figure walked out. He picked up the transcripts and read over them carefully. He chuckled at the condition of transfer and looked at Burstinatrix. He opened another portal and he waved her inside. She stood up and walked through. They were walking through the tunnel until the figure spoke.

"As you can tell, I am known as The Invader of Darkness. But my appropriate title would be Chancellor Darkness." He said looking at her and only saw pure fear in her eyes. "Ah, I'm guessing HERO Academy told you this is where the worse of the worse come. Don't listen to them; in terms of corruption in the system ours are by far lower than theirs. The Chancellor that you have there was once my long time friend, but that changed when he decided to cut our bonds." Darkness kept on talking but Burstinatrix stopped at listening at the point where he said not to listen to them. "Ah, we have reached our destination, hmmm?" Darkness looked forward and starting laughing. "You might want to check this out." Darkness said getting Burstinatrix's attention. She stood there stunned.

"You ready, Boss?" A creature with a blue suit on, claws that stretched out, and a helmet that covered everything but his fangs.

"Stop calling me that, you fool." A man on the opposite side said. His skin was white, with a blue gem in the center. He wore brown traveling boots and brown gloves. He had a horn-like protrusion on top of his head. His eyes were a cerulean blue. The creature launched an attack. The man in white side stepped him and chopped his neck knocking him down.

"DAMMIT!" The creature was frustrated. He lost again.

"So its 68-2?" The man tried not to laugh. He extended his hand and the creature took it.

"That's why you're the Boss, Boss." The Creature said rubbing his neck. The man in white just sighed. He looked over to see Darkness and a new person.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Darkness was chuckling that one of his best students lost again. "As you can tell one is an Evil HERO Malicious Edge, he had the unfortunate part of getting his Father's blood and he ran to seek a haven and arrived here. His test for citizenship was today. The other happens to be Elemental HERO Neos. His story is truly sad. A bunch of Low Class citizens at HERO City murdered his parents just because he's High Class. His parents were good friends of mine. I decided to take him in while he still was a little Alius." Darkness said seeing the Neos was walking over.

"Sup, old fart." Neos said getting his adoptive father to start strangling him, which in turn Neos was doing the same.

"IS THAT HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Darkness was obviously mad.

"Yes, after all, you turn 2,452 years old today." Neos said while winning the battle.

"Eh? I'm that old now am I." Getting Neos to sigh. He looked over to see Burstinatrix gazing over him. He waved his hand in front of her face but getting no reaction. He snapped his fingers getting her attention.

"Let me show you around the Academy." He said walking away with her close in tow. Burstinatix had a deep blush on her face.

**Me: R&R. Tell me how you liked it. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. **

**Ages:**

**Neos: 20**

**Edge: 20**

**Avian: 19**

**Burst: 20**

**Darkness: 2,452 (Damn, he's old.)**


	2. Vote

**Me: So my Birthday is coming up. I wanted to know if you would like to vote for an Update. I will be posting a Chapter tomorrow depending on the results. BE SURE TO VOTE.**

**Peace Out – DB45**


End file.
